Firestorm arc 1: Prologue
by IonicStorm
Summary: Prologue to A/U of Fairy Tail where Natsu is part of the strongest tag team with his "brother" Ryuga: Fairy Tail's Firestorm.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Storm

"NATSU! RYUGA! WE MADE IT TO HARGEON!" A small blue cat walking on his hind legs wearing a small green backpack looked at two boys that currently laid on the ground: one with salmon pink hair wearing a scarf with a scale like pattern and a red coat, and one with green hair wearing a silver coat with green sleeves. "COME ON GET UP!"

"Uh...are they alright?" The conductor asked making the cat turn and smile.

"They're fine, this always happen when they travel."

"Never...I'm never getting on a stupid train again." The two lifted up their heads feeling queasy and said the same thing until their cheeks puffed up with vomit.

"If our information is correct: we'll find that Salamander somewhere in this town." The cat walked towards the door and smiled turning to see the two hunched over a window.

"Just give us a second wouldja?" The two sighed taking in the fresh air until they heard the Train's horn and felt it begin to move. " NO! HEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee..." The two tried to yell at the cat who stood on the platform hearing and watching them go out of sight.

"Uh oh, there they go."

* * *

"Maan."

"We wound up riding that death trap twice." The three walked through town with the two boys still upset over their train ride.

"You two need to get over that motion sickness."

"I'm so hungry I can eat my hand."

"I'm so hungry I can eat my arm."

"Too bad we don't have any money for food."

"You don't but I do. Hey Happy, I know you guys wanted to do this alone but you know I wouldn't let my brother do something like this alone: but do you think this Salamander is Igneel?" Happy looked at the green haired boy and nodded at him.

"Of course Ryuga, the only Fire Dragon I've heard of is Igneel." The three looked forward hearing screaming but instead saw a crowd of cheering girls making what they said catch their attention.

"SALAMANDER!"

"YOU'RE SO DREAMY!"

"Salamander? Happy, Ryuga let's go!"

"NATSU WAIT!" Ryuga sighed seeing his brother and Happy had already taken off and began to follow. "Wouldn't we tell if it was him? Who the hell calls a dragon dreamy?"

* * *

"IGNEEL!" The two burst through the crowd but instead of who they were expecting, they saw a man wearing an indigo cloak with the same color hair and tattoos on his face in the center ending their excitement. "Who the heck are you?"

"WHO AM I?! I'm Salamander, surely you've heard of me before." 'Salamander' introduced himself but when he looked, the two were already walking off disappointed.

"HEY!"

"RUDE!" Some of 'Salamander's' fan girls were about to jump Natsu and Happy, but backed off being met with Ryuga's death glare.

"Back off."

"Now now my lovelies, I'm sure the boy and his pet didn't mean anything malicious by it." 'Salamander' made his fang girls turn their attention back to him as a blonde haired girl looked on at Natsu as he stood next to Ryuga. "Here's my autograph kids, now go brag to your friends." He signed his name on a board and handed it to the two making Ryuga toss it at a wall destroying it and making the crowd angry.

"No thanks we'll pass. And if any of you lay as much as a finger on one of us, I'll make you look like that autograph." Ryuga turned to the girls again making them just silently curse them.

"Well girls I must make my leave, I'm having a soiree on my Yacht tonight and you're all invited!" 'Salamander' flew up in the air on spinning purple fire and left making his fans cry while Happy and Ryuga studied what they saw.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Natsu asked just as confused as the other two were until hearing a female voice behind them.

"I dunno but he's a real creep." The three turned to see the blonde girl smiling at them. "Thank you for your help."

* * *

"Hi my name is Lucy." The four sat in a restaurant with Ryuga growling at Natsu who sat inhaling plate after plate of food while Happy ate a fish. "Natsu, Ryuga, and Happy was it?"

"Yeah." Ryuga was about to take a bite of his food but Natsu snatched it out of his hands making him nearly jump on him ready to kill if it wasn't for the public setting.

"So you know that Salamander guy was-"

"Using a Charm Spell."

"Yeah to-"

"Hypnotize the girls into believing he was the real Salamander." Lucy looked at Happy and Ryuga in shock as they stole her thunder. "We kinda figured it out the second we saw his rings."

"You

"Our whole trip was a total bust."

"Oh yeah you were looking for someone right?"

"Yeah, we came to see this Salamander to see if it was Igneel but he wasn't the right one." Natsu said as he grabbed a whole pizza and took a chunk out of it. He then proceeded to put the rest in his mouth making Lucy giggle. "I bet he doesn't even breathe Fire like a real Dragon."

"Wait so Igneel looks like a dragon?" Lucy's question made the three look at her in surprise.

"No you got it all wrong: he doesn't look like a dragon, he is one." Natsu replied making Lucy imagine a green dragon spewing fire out of his mouth.

"WHAT WOULD A DRAGON BE DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF A TOWN?!" Lucy yelled making Natsu and Happy raise their fingers and Ryuga drop his drink as they realized what she meant. "Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed Lunch, think of it as a thanks for helping me." Lucy was about to pull out bills but the green haired boy beat her to the check.

"No offense we appreciate the offer, but the thing is: with Natsu you either pack a week's worth of food or bring a couple thousand jewels."

"Aye sir!"

* * *

"Man that was great!"

"Aye! Hey look at that boat, do you think that's where that Salamander guy is having his party?" Happy asked seeing a boat off in the distance making Ryuga and Natsu puff up their cheeks as if they were about to vomit.

"I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Oh come on, it's not like we're going aboard it or anything."

"Hey Ryuga what's up?" Natsu stopped looking as Ryuga turned to hear three girls talking close to them.

"Shh."

"Oh my gosh that's Salamander's Yacht isn't it? I wish I could've gone to his party!"

"Who's Salamander?"

"Whoa you've never heard of him? He's a super famous wizard who's in town right now!" The three listened on in disbelief knowing the truth and feeling bad for the poor suckers.

"Yeah and he's a member of Fairy Tail!" Hearing that, Natsu and Ryuga's eyes changed to ones filled with anger narrowing their eyebrows at the girls.

"Fairy Tail?" The two looked on at the boat before puffing up their cheeks again. "Oh no."

"So he's in Fairy Tail is he?" Ryuga and Natsu regained their posture and clenched their fists as Happy jumped in between them looking on at the boat.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Lucy was actually on the boat in a room with 'Salamander' until suddenly curtains opened up to reveal thugs carrying the now unconscious other party-goers on their shoulders.

"Welcome to my ship. And you'd be wise to behave yourself until we make it to Boscoe. Don't make me angry." 'Salamander' threatened Lucy as she began to realize what was going on.

"Wait we're going to Boscoe? You said you'd get me into Fairy Tail!"

"Forget it, I just said that so you can come here and be one of our slaves."

"How could you? You're gonna kidnap all these girls?!"

"That's our Salamander all right."

"We got a big haul this time." Some of the thugs chuckled making Lucy grit her teeth and take out a key ring with silver and gold keys. But 'Salamander' made a red circle appear and made purple fire whip her hands and grabbed the key ring from her.

"These are gate keys. So you're a Celestial Wizard? Only the wizard to whom these are contracted can use them. Whoops!" 'Salamander' threw the keys out and towards the ocean but a familiar shadow caught them before they fell in. Inside Lucy was trembling seeing the girls unconscious while 'Salamander' and his thugs neared her, but a certain Salmon haired boy fell in through the roof causing them all to stop and see him. Natsu trembled trying to fight his motion sickness as Happy followed causing them all to look at him in shock. He had angel-like wings on his back.

"Hey Lucy what are you doing here?"

"This jerk tricked me and said he would get me into Fairy Tail! Since when do you have wings?"

"I'll explain that later okay? Meanwhile hold on!" Natsu grabbed Happy as he wrapped his tail around Lucy and the three flew out making 'Salamander' growl.

"STOP THEM BEFORE THEY REPORT THIS TO THE MAGIC COUNCIL!"

"YOU HAVE BIGGER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT PAL!" Natsu yelled making 'Salamander' look out in front of the ship to see Ryuga floating in mid air furious.

"SO YOU'RE A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL ARE YOU?!" Ryuga yelled swiping his hand to the side making a tornado form and hit the ship sending it to shore and washing it up on the beach. Soon after, 'Salamander' and his crew limped out of the ship as the four landed on the beach and the two boys jumped on the top of the ship as a crowd formed around it.

"That hurt. What in the?" 'Salamander' and Lucy looked as the two glared at the man looking as if they were ready to murder him.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?"

"Yeah what's it to you? Go get them men!"

"Sir!" Two of his thugs ran at the two as they put their hands on their coats.

"Let's get a closer look at your face." The two threw off their coat revealing Natsu's sleeveless vest and Ryuga's bare body except for bandages wrapped around his abdomen.

"NATSU! RYUGA!"

"I probably should've told you this before but Ryuga and Natsu are a pretty powerful Wizard duo." Happy said making Lucy gasp as the thugs neared the boys. BUt they were knocked to the side making Natsu reveal a red tattoo on his right arm and Ryuga a green one on his left, both oddly resembling fairies.

"OUR NAMES ARE NATSU AND RYUGA AND WE'RE FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!"

"AND WE'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE IN OUR LIVES!" Hearing what the two said 'Salamander' and Lucy gasped as the two stood side by side with their tattoos visible to 'Salamander' and his crew.

"No way! So Natsu and Ryuga are Fairy Tail Wizards?!"

"No way...that mark on their arms! They're the real deal Bora!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU FOOL!" 'Salamander' yelled to one of his thugs who had just called him by his real name making Happy cross his arms.

"I know him: Bora the Prominence. Rumor has it he was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild for bad behavior."

"I don't know what you're trying to do hear buddy, and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or whatever!" Natsu began as the two of them walked down the ship towards Bora.

"BUT WE WON'T LET YOU RUIN THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD'S NAME!"

"And what are you two dorks gonna do? Stop me? PROMINENCE TYPHOON!" Bora yelled unleashing an inferno on the two making Lucy try to intervene and made the girls and crowd run away as a cloud of smoke flew up high into the air. "Well that's the way life goes: the bigger the talk, the weaker the man."

"So that's why you're a wuss?" Bora, his crew, and Lucy gasped as Ryuga and Natsu were unscathed and Natsu was currently devouring the flames.

"YUCK THIS IS GROSS! ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE A FIRE WIZARD? 'Cuz these are the nastiest flames I ever tasted." Natsu finished devouring the fire and smiled evilly at Bora. "Thanks for the grub poser."

"I guess I should eat up too." Ryuga breathed in as the wind picked up making the air become visible as it spun into his mouth shocking them again.

"DID HE JUST EAT THE AIR?!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON WHO ARE THESE KIDS?!"

"Get ready..."

"It's time for the Firestorm." Natsu and Ryuga slammed their fists together making two red and green circles with a dragon in the middle appear as their pupils became slits.

"HERE GOES! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"STORM DRAGON'S ROAR!" The two's cheeks puffed up as their put their hands together like a funnel and breathed out making two spinning attacks of fire and green wind hit Bora and his men causing an explosion that can be seen from the mountains far away. When the dust settled, the two were smiling with the top of their heads hidden by shadow and only red eyes were visible.

"Bora I swear I've seen these kids before. The pink hair and scaly scarf, no doubt that fire kid is the real..."

"SALAMANDER?!"

"And the other kid, the silver coat and green hair: He's Ryuga the Tempest."

"Then that means the two of you..." Bora had avoided the attack by flying up in the air on his purple fire tornado and recognized the two hearing their nicknames. "Are Fairy Tail's Firestorm tag team." The two chuckled as Ryuga flew up covered in wind and Natsu ignited his fists.

"GET READY..."

"BECAUSE WE'RE ABOUT TO SHOW YOU WHAT FAIRY TAIL'S STRONGEST TEAM CAN DO!"

"RED SHOWER!" Bora began to panic and shot a volley of purple fireballs as Natsu dodged them all and jumped up using his fire like jets and punched the poser towards his teammate.

"Wait so they eat fire and wind and then attack with it? Is it some kind of spell?" Lucy watched as the two began to beat up the rogue wizard as Happy smiled.

"They have dragon lungs that allow them to breathe their element. Dragon scales to help dissolve them. And dragon claws to attack with them. It's an ancient spell that gives them dragon qualities and was once used to hunt dragons that's rarely used anymore. It's called Dragon Slayer magic, Igneel taught it to Natsu and Ryuga was taught it by his dragon Whirlwing."

"Seriously?"

"RED PROMINENCE!" Bora fired a straight beam of fire only to have it blocked by Ryuga who sent it back for Natsu to eat. He fired a colossal fireball making the Fire Dragon Slayer eat it after catching it.

"Now that was a hefty meal."

"Hey bro, we have to end this now, I can't block anymore attacks at the cost of my own magic."

"Fine then. WE'RE ABOUT TO SHOW YOU WHAT TWO BROTHERS CAN DO! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"STORM DRAGON'S BLASTING FIST!" The two slammed their fists together again and this time flew at Bora with their fists covered in their elements. They then punched him hard sending him flying through town and into a bell.

"Oh wow...but they overdid it!" Lucy was in awe until she saw most of the city was in shambles because of the fight.

"Aye!"

"The army?!" Lucy and Happy heard footsteps to see an army of men with shields and lances heading their way making Natsu and Ryuga grab the blonde haired girl and start running with Happy close behind them.

"OH CRAP WE GOTTA GO!"

"WAIT WHERE ARE WE GOING?!"

"YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO JOIN OUR GUILD RIGHT?!" Lucy looked at the two in disbelief as they turned to smile at her.

"So let's go!"

"ALRIGHT!" Lucy smiled as the four began running from the army behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy said as the four of them stood in front of a huge building with the words FAIRY TAIL above the door. Natsu proceeded to kick the door open with Ryuga and Happy smiling behind him.

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"

"We're home!"

"We're back!" The three were greeted by all the Guild Members making Lucy smile hearing what they said.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon Natsu. Had to go start trou-" A guild member chuckled at Natsu until he was met by a flying kick to the face sending him into a table making Ryuga and Happy smile and shock Lucy.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"That was for lying about that Salamander, I'm going to kick your butt!"

"Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one to blame here, I was just passing a rumor I heard."

"IT WAS JUST A RUMOR?!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Ryuga grabbed Happy and shielded Lucy as Natsu began a fight in the middle of the guild making him smile. The fight soon escalated so that the entire guild was in the fight as well.

"Oh wow, I can't believe I'm in the middle of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall!" Lucy said making Ryuga smile at her as Happy flew onto his head.

"This place is great! You can't believe how much of a real family we really are." Ryuga said to the girl making her giggle until he noticed a raven haired boy only in his boxers stand up. "Oh crap...it's Gray."

"So Natsu finally made it back huh?" Gray stood up making Ryuga quickly move Lucy to the bar as she focused on the fact he was only in his boxers. "It's time to settle things once and for all."

"Gray your clothes."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Lucy looked to see a brown haired woman drinking a glass of wine at the bar making Ryuga grin.

"Hey Cana what's up? Lucy meet Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker."

"Nice to meet you. See the reason I don't date the men here is because only one guy has any class." Lucy went wide-eyed seeing Cana grab a barrel and begin chugging down the wine.

"COME HERE AND FIGHT ME NATSU!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"It's not even noon and you boys are already fighting like spoiled babies." A man wearing a blue suit with white hair and a scar on his right eye walked up to the three and began to pat Ryuga on his back.

"L-Lucy. M-Meet E-Elfman. T-The M-Manliest Man in T-the guild."

"YOU BET YOUR ASS I AM!" Elfman yelled until Gray and Natsu punched him so hard he went flying to the other side of the guild.

"Jeez it's so noisy around here huh?" The three looked to see an orange haired boy wearing a sunglasses and a green coat with two girls on his lap.

"Lucy that's Loke, our resident Playboy." Loke was then hit in the head by a cup making him jump into the fray as Lucy marked him off a book she had.

"He's off my list."

"You're one of those?" Ryuga chuckled making Lucy growl as he saw her book of 'possible boyfriends'.

"Hello are you new here?" They then turned to see a beautiful white haired girl wearing a red dress holding a tray with mugs on it making Ryuga smile.

"Yeah she is Mira. Mira this is Lucy. Lucy this is Mirajane-" Ryuga was cut off by Lucy looking at the girl in awe and as if she was in love.

"IT'S MIRAJANE! IN THE FLESH!" Lucy's outburst made Mirajane smile at them as Happy flew off Ryuga's head and began to eat a fish.

"So I take it you've seen her magazine photos?" Ryuga asked covering his ear that was currently ringing from what the blonde haired girl had just done.

"So do you guys think we should stop them or something?"

"Nah."

"We leave them alone. Besides-" Mirajane was about to be taken out by a flying Elfman but Ryuga pulled her close making him fly into the bar making her giggle. "It's kind of fun don't you think?" Gray soon flew into them with Natsu twirling his boxers in his hand.

"Hehehe."

"GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR NATSU! Ryuga can I borrow your-" Gray was silenced by a punch to the face by the green haired boy until he was pushed to the floor by Loke who held Lucy bridal style.

"These guys are insensitive and loud, what do you say we-" Elfman delivered a hard uppercut to the boy making Lucy fly into Mirajane and Ryuga's arms.

"A REAL MAN SPEAKS WITH HIS FISTS LOKE!" Elfman roared until Natsu kicked him away making Ryuga and Mirajane laugh at the scene.

"I TOLD YOU TO BUT OUT!"

"Aye..." Happy said as he flew into Lucy's arms as they kept watching.

"Well there's goes drinking in peace." Cana put her beer down and pulled out a card making it glow. "Now guys I suggest you guys knock it off."

"Oh yeah says who?"

"You guys can be such a nuisance."

"I'm ready for ya." Gray put his hands together, Elfman's right arm turned into rock, Loke pressed one of his rings, and Natsu ignited his hands making Lucy hide behind the two Fairy Tail members.

"They always fight like this?"

"Yep!"

"Uh huh!"

"Aye!"

"You don't seem worried!" Suddenly a giant foot slammed on the ground as a giant shadow with white eyes appeared making Lucy cower. "HE'S HUGE!"

"WILL YOU ALL STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!" All the fighting ceased as they all looked at the shadow who stood furious.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were still here master."

"Hi gramps how was your day?"

"GRAMPS?! MASTER?!" Lucy looked at the two in shock as they smiled at the shadow who turned its head to look at them.

"HAHAHA! MAN TALK ABOUT A BUNCH OF BABIES LOOKS LIKE I WON THIS-" Natsu was silenced as he was stepped on as the Master turned to see Lucy.

"It seems we have a new recruit."

"Yep!"

"Yes sir!"

"Aye!" A huge blast of wind hit the guild as the Master began to shrink until he was a small elderly man wearing a jester like outfit who smiled at the calm group.

"Nice to meet ya."

"He's tiny, is he really in charge here?"

"Yep. Lucy meet our Master: Makarov." Mirajane introduced the blonde to the old man as he jumped up to the second floor but hit his head on the railing but quickly regained his posture clearing his throat.

"You've gone and done it again! Look at this pile of complaints the Magic Council sent this time, it's the biggest one yet!" Makarov held out a stack of paper to the guild as he trembled in anger. "ARE YOU INSANE! ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR IS GETTING THE HIGHER UPS MAD AT ME! However, I say to hell with the magic council." Makarov ignited the stack and threw them at Natsu who caught it like a trained animal in mid-air. "Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it's a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and inside the natural force of the land are in perfect sync. To perform magic: one should have great focus and concentration pouring out of our souls! If we worried about rules then we will never progress. Don't listen to what the magic council has to say, it's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number 1!" Makarov said to the guild and raised his hand making them all smile and do the same.

* * *

"There! Now you're an official member of the Fairy Tail guild." Mirajane stamped the insignia on Lucy's hand making her smile and run to Natsu and Ryuga who were currently standing in front of the missions board.

"Look you guys, Mirajane put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!"

"Oh that's cool welcome to the guild Loony."

"It's Lucy!" Lucy's anger left seeing the two listen on to a purple haired boy talking to Makarov.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?"

"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo. You're a wizard's son, wait patiently for him."

"But sir he promised he'd be gone for only three days, he's been gone for over a week now!"

"If I remember correctly he took the job on Mt. Hakobe."

"Yeah and that's not too far from here so why won't someone go look for him?!"

"Romeo!" Before Makarov could reply to the boy, they looked to see the two along with Happy walking towards the door with their fists clenched. "We'll go get him."

"We promise we'll come back with your dad." Romeo smiled seeing how serious the two were making Mirajane smile.

* * *

"Hey Mira what's wrong with Natsu and Ryuga? They acted like they had to find Romeo's dad for him."

"They feel like they have to. Many years ago, their fathers left them." Hearing that, Lucy looked at the white haired model in shock as she worked on the bar shelves. "Well they weren't their real fathers, but the ones who raised them. They were actually dragons."

"THEY WERE WHAT?! THEY WERE REALLY RAISED BY DRAGONS?!" Lucy yelled in shock as Mirajane began to tell her the two's story.

"A long time ago they were found by dragons. Natsu was found by Igneel wandering in a forest and Ryuga by Whirlwing who found him orphaned in a village. They raised them like their real sons and taught them how to write, about language, and about magic. But one day, they had vanished and never returned. Only Natsu has a memento, his scarf. They met here in the guild and built a brotherly bond to where they made a pact to be brothers forever."

"So that's why they call each other bro."

"They don't want Romeo to go through their same pain so they're going to get Macao."

* * *

"MACAO!"

"WHERE ARE YOU!" The two looked around the snow capped mountain and found a frozen cave and walked inside with a frozen Happy flying behind them. As they walked further in they heard chuckling and began to run until they found a white and grey primate sitting and looking as if he was in love. Then they saw what he was looking at...well who. It was Lucy as she was sitting looking at it in disgust and fear. "LUCY!"

"How did you get here?" Before Lucy could answer, the creature jumped towards the two and slammed the two in the walls to their sides.

"GUYS!"

"This is one tough Vulcan. NATSU!"

"RIGHT!" Natsu and Ryuga jumped out of the wall and delivered hard punches to the Vulcan's face sending him flying backwards as they cracked their knuckles. "So Luce how did you get here?"

"I got a ride, sorry boys I was caught before I could find you guys. I wish I had my keys." Hearing that, Ryuga fished in his pocket until he pulled out Lucy's Gate Keys and gave them to her.

"Sorry I forgot to give them to you. I caught them before they could fall in the ocean." Ryuga said smiling at the girl helping her up before he was punched hard by the Vulcan angering Natsu.

"WHY YOU! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu fired his tornado of fire at the Vulcan hitting him in the head making him growl in anger. "NOT DONE YET?! THEN GET READY: FIRE DRAGON'S..." Natsu jumped in the air and ignited his foot getting ready to drop kick the Vulcan. "TALONS!"

"Ryuga you okay?" Lucy ran up to Ryuga and helped him up before grabbing a gold key from her ring. "OPEN GATE OF THE BULL...TAURUS!" Lucy swiped it before pointing it down making a doorbell sound as a buff humanoid bull with a colossal axe on his back appeared making Ryuga smile.

"You have a Zodiac? And it's Taurus too."

"Taurus can you beat handle the big guy over there?" Lucy asked pointing at the Vulcan making Taurus nod.

"You got it!" Taurus ran at the Vulcan and tackled him making Natsu miss his attack.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT?!" Natsu asked watching Taurus beat down the Vulcan as Ryuga took in a deep breath.

"Move." Lucy ducked as Natsu and Ryuga charged up their attacks.

"Hey Ryuga, time to make this guy talk!"

"I know! STORM DRAGON'S..."

"FIRE DRAGON'S..." The two were cut off by the Vulcan throwing Taurus into Ryuga and hitting Natsu with the Axe.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah!" Ryuga and Taurus nodded until the Vulcan threw the Celestial Spirit into the ceiling and punched the Storm Dragon Slayer into the ground and began to jump on him.

"RYUGA!"

"GET OFF HIM!" Lucy was about to summon another Celestial Spirit but Natsu erupted in fire catching the Vulcan's attention.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu jumped forward and punched their opponent as Taurus fell from the ceiling and came to his senses,

"Alright then. BATTER UP!" Taurus grabbed his axe as Natsu punched the Vulcan in his direction and swung it like a baseball bat with the flat side sending him into the wall unconscious. "Alright."

"You did it!" Lucy hugged Taurus as Natsu and Happy helped their guildmate up from the ground.

"Sorry guys, I was running a bit low on magic."

"It's alright." The five cut their celebrations short as the Vulcan turned into a man with dark blue hair wearing a white and blue coat with a navy shirt underneath with a necklace with an S on it shocking the three boys.

"MACAO?!"

* * *

"So he must have been taken over by the Vulcan." Natsu and Lucy bandaged up Macao as Ryuga looked around studying what happened with Happy.

"What does that mean?"

"There's a type of Transformation magic known as Take Over that basically 'Takes Over' the power of an entity to use it as your own. Elfman and Mira use it and so did..." Natsu stopped talking beginning to remember the same thing the other two were making them all look down in sadness.

"Anyways so what Natsu is trying to say is that Vulcans use that same magic to survive and they did the same to Macao."

"So what do we do with him?"

"Obviously take him home."

"Aye!"

* * *

"Hey Romeo!"

"We promised!" Romeo sat on some steps waiting for the two and remembered some kids teasing him earlier. But that all stopped seeing the four walk in his direction with Macao using the two boys as support rubbing his head. Seeing them his eyes began to water until he tackled his father in sadness and joy.

"DAD! You came back! I'm so sorry dad!" The two stood up with a bump growing on the back of Macao's head but neither seemed to care.

"No I'm sorry for making you worry."

"I CAN HANDLE IT! CUZ I'M A WIZARD'S SON!"

"Next time some bullies pick on you tell them this: can your old man beat 19 monsters because mine sure can." Macao said making Romeo smile and turn to the leaving four.

"NATSU! HAPPY! RYUGA! THANKS FOR YOUR HELP!"

"You got it."

"No problem kiddo."

"Aye!"

"LUCY! THANKS FOR HELPING THEM BRING MY DADDY BACK!" Romeo yelled to Lucy making her blush and wave at him.


End file.
